Proposals
by divsalley
Summary: Proposals are HARD. Especially for people who've never been great with words. Mako and Korra end up misunderstanding the other's intentions, leading to a little bit of angst or drama. Set four years after B4


_**A/N:** This is a little fic I wrote for a Makorra Christmas Gift Exchange on Tumblr. Get what you can from the title, because it's exactly what the story implies. XD_

* * *

Sunrise at Zaofu had always been an incredible sight. The pods would be opened at the same time every day and the city would suddenly be overflowing with light. But for a few minutes, it would seem like it was both night and day at the same time while the pods opened up every morning.

Korra hated early mornings, but she always woke up to watch the sunrise whenever she was in Zaofu. Somehow, negotiating Kuvira's prison sentence wasn't how she'd pictured she'd be spending her 25th birthday.

Sighing, she got dressed and walked towards the meeting room where Su and rest of the World Leaders' Council had gathered to discuss the matter. Just as she was about to enter, a messenger stopped her.

"Avatar Korra," he called.

"Hello, Xin," Korra greeted. "What have you got for me?"

"You've received a few messages from Republic City," Xin answered, handing her a few letters.

"Thanks," Korra replied.

"And I wish you a grand birthday, Avatar," he whispered quietly to avoid being heard.

"Thank you, Xin," Korra replied with a smile. "Fine day for meetings, isn't it?"

"It'll be over soon," Xin assured. "They're waiting for you."

Korra sighed and walked into the ornate room which Su had commissioned specifically for the World Leaders' Council to use. Two years ago, it had been decided that it would be best for the leaders of the existing nations of their world to form a council. Its sole purpose would be to work together on issues that were troubling them the most. For some reason, Kuvira's imprisonment was something Raiko had insisted upon bringing to the Council's notice. And the only world leader she could stand had refused to comment on the issue, stating she trusted the Avatar's judgment.

"Morning, everyone," Korra greeted, feigning a cheer she didn't quite feel.

"Avatar Korra," Ren, Raiko's successor, began, her voice grating on Korra's nerves, "you proposed an end to Kuvira's imprisonment and have her serve the Earth Federation instead."

"Yes, President Ren, I did," Korra answered.

"I still don't see how you can ask us to simply pardon her actions," Ren said as if she found the idea preposterous.

"Like this," Korra replied through clenched teeth. "She can help, and keeping her locked up wouldn't help anyone."

"Korra, I'm inclined to agree with you," Su countered. "But after everything she's done-"

"You're letting your personal feelings about her cloud your judgment," Korra warned. "It's been four years, and she's been helping us with the rogue soldiers that're still at large. You know some of the states are still facing problems electing a leader. She can help, and I'll be going along with her."

"I'd much rather have someone we trust-" Ren began, but Korra cut her off.

"President Ren, need I remind you that your predecessor sent her on the very mission that allowed her to amass an army?"

"She shouldn't have used it against us, Korra," Su reminded her.

"I'm not agreeing with everything she's done," Korra clarified, "but she's done more than enough to earn her freedom. And I assure you, I'll be with her to oversee the operation!"

Ren tried to argue further, but Su cut her off.

"Alright, Korra. As of this moment, she is on probation. Any missions she goes on will have to be supervised and will not be accepted unless approved by this Council."

"With all due respect," Korra interrupted, "we might not have time to communicate with you in situations where urgent action might be required."

"Korra," Su warned.

"You cannot expect us to wait for a Council Debate when our lives might be in danger," Korra insisted. "Please, try and understand why I'm asking you to do this."

Su sighed and finally relented. "I see where you're coming from, Korra, I do. And please understand that I'm only agreeing because I trust your judgment."

"That's an admirable sentiment," Ren scoffed. "But I cannot fully agree with you, Su."

Su's eyebrows quirked at Ren's use of her first name and waited for her to explain herself.

"The Avatar's judgment has led to… complications both here and in Republic City not too long ago," Ren explained. "Need I remind you of the Spirit Vines?"

"If I recall correctly," Korra began, her temper rising, "that was Vaatu's doing. I'd asked Raiko to help us stop Unalaq before the Convergence. Quite convenient, don't you think, when he didn't send anyone to help and Vaatu ended up destroying your city? And how many Yuans did you make off of the Spirit Vine attraction?"

Su couldn't help but chuckle at Ren's grimace as she finally relented. "Fine. You want to let her go free? Fine. But if she puts a toe out of line, I'll hold you personally responsible."

Korra chose not to reply, but Su settled the matter and the meeting was adjourned and Korra walked out, itching to read her letters as she made her way to where Kuvira was being held.

The first letter she opened was from Bolin.

 _Hey, Korra! Happy Birthday! I wish I could be there in person to wish you, but I'll make sure we'll all celebrate once you get back! Don't let the meetings get you down! Love, Bolin._

She smiled as she opened Asami's letter next.

 _Happy Birthday, Korra! I hope your negotiations are going well. Bolin has planned a get together once you get back… We all miss you, and hope we get to meet soon! Asami._

Then there was a letter from Mako.

 _Hey, Korra! Hope your meetings went down alright… Happy Birthday! I'm sorry i couldn't come with you, but I'm pretty sure Bolin has something planned for all of us once you get back. Anyway, I'll meet you at the docks tomorrow and we'll just grab a quick bite before we meet the others. Can't wait to see you! Lots of love, Mako._

 _P.S. : Don't forget to eat on time even if you're upset. I know Ren can be difficult to deal with. Just take care of yourself._

"You seem happy," she suddenly heard Kuvira say.

Korra hadn't realized she'd already reached the room Kuvira had been given.

"Sorry, just… reading a letter from Mako," Korra replied.

"How're things going on with you two?"

"We're fine," Korra said. "He's just worried I don't take care of myself when I attend meetings like these. I can take care of myself!"

"He's just worried, like you said," Kuvira replied with a laugh.

"Yes, of course. If I wasn't so busy I'd probably have married him already," Korra said without even realizing it.

Kuvira smiled as Korra waited for her to say something. "What?"

"You just told me you wanted to marry him," Kuvira replied.

"I did?"

"Yes, you did," Kuvira countered.

Korra took a minute to process what she'd just said. "I… I guess I could… We live together, and… I've known him for about seven years, and…"

"Have you talked to him about it?" Kuvira asked her.

"Well, no, I… No. It's not important. The important thing is, you're on probation, and we'll be starting our mission next week."

"I'm grateful. Thanks, Korra," Kuvira replied.

"Anytime," Korra assured. "I have to get back now. I'll see you in a week."

She gave Kuvira a hug and left for the docks to catch an airship to Republic City with Naga.

* * *

Every year, Tenzin and his family would go to Avatar Aang Memorial Island and perform a service in the deceased Avatar's memory. It was never too big an affair, especially less so since Korra had moved in with them and made a space for herself in their family and in their hearts.

Mako had always gone with them, since they'd always stop by Korra's statue in the park to honor her as well. It had been a sort of tradition since she'd left to recover seven years ago. But this year, he'd stayed at Air Temple Island and decided to work on something while Korra was away.

"I can't believe you're actually doing this, bro!" Bolin remarked as he scanned the betrothal necklace Mako had just carved for his girlfriend.

"I can't believe it, either," Mako admitted. "But really, I just… I think it's time."

"Isn't her airship due to arrive in an hour?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah," Mako replied. "And you're not gonna ruin this surprise."

"I promise!" Bolin assured him. "Just let me know how it goes!"

Mako sighed as he examined his handiwork. The pendant had a carved image of the two of them falling asleep together against Naga. It'd taken him a month, but he'd managed it.

They'd been together for a little over two years and living together for over half that time. And although they'd never talked about it, he knew there was no one he'd rather spend the rest of his life with. Just as he put the necklace in his coat pocket, he noticed an airship land and he ran towards it, waiting to welcome her home.

* * *

Korra kept thinking about what she'd just admitted to Kuvira. She knew she loved Mako. They'd had their fair share of problems, but they'd always managed to get through them… But did she really feel ready? Did she want to drag him into a life with so much uncertainty? She wasn't quite sure.

"Time to leave," she thought to herself as she strapped her bags to Naga's saddle and waited for the airship to land.

He was waiting for her with open arms and a warm smile. She laughed as she ran to him and he hugged her, spinning her around without a care in the world. All she could hear was their own, relieved laughter at being reunited.

"I missed you," Mako admitted as he pressed his lips to her temple.

It was then that Korra realized that in so many senses of the term, they were already married. They were already sharing their lives with each other, so it didn't make much of a difference to make it official. If this was how the rest of her life would be, with having someone who loved her so much waiting for her, and loving them just as much in return, then it was definitely something she was looking forward to.

"I missed you, too," she replied. "Let's go."

They made their way to the dining hall on the Island to grab a snack before meeting the others, chatting about what they'd been up to for the past month.

"So, did everything go okay?" Mako asked her.

"Pretty much," Korra answered. "They've put her on probation and we'll be starting on our mission next week."

"That's a step forward," Mako noted.

"Yeah, but Ren still doesn't trust me," Korra scoffed.

"She's a lot like her predecessor," Mako joked. "Anyway, I just… I'm just glad you're home."

"Me too!" Korra agreed. "I wish I didn't have to leave so soon."

"It's your job," Mako shrugged. "But I'm sure you'll clear it up in no time. I just wanted to… talk to you before we meet the others."

"Shoot!"

"We've… had two amazing years together, and… I couldn't be happier," Mako began, but was cut off by Rohan, who simply couldn't wait to see Korra and had rushed over into her lap to give her a hug.

"Hey, little man!" Korra greeted him and watched as Tenzin and the rest of his family joined them, Pema looking at Mako apologetically.

Mako sighed and resolved to propose later that night as Korra caught up with the rest of Tenzin's family.

"It's so good to see you again!" Korra said. "But Mako and I have to meet Bolin and Asami for lunch. We'll see you tomorrow!"

* * *

Lunch was slightly awkward considering Bolin and Asami had been expecting some sort of new development that she couldn't figure out. But more than anything, she'd been distracted by the fact that she'd just realized that Mako may have been trying to tell her what she'd been thinking about since her chat with Kuvira.

She finally decided to ask him herself over dinner that night, hoping that he'd accept even if she hadn't planned it at and all she had to offer was that she'd always love him and forever with him sounded like a fantastic idea.

* * *

"So I went up and said, "When you get to jail, tell them Mako sent ya!" Remember that one?"

Korra couldn't help but laugh. "How could I forget? Still sounds great, though!"

"I'm glad you liked it! Well, this looks great!" Mako remarked looking at the fish Korra had managed to cook. "Let's go eat!"

Once they sat down, Korra decided she'd waited long enough.

"Hey, Mako?"

"Yeah?"

"Earlier today you were talking about how we've been together for over two years now, and… I've been thinking a lot about that, too."

Mako froze. Did she figure it out? Or was she scared? Was she not ready?

"What's going on?" he managed to ask.

"Well, I… I think it's been great, too… But my life is unpredictable. It's always been unpredictable. I'll be travelling a lot, and… you have your job… It's not a walk in the park," Korra explained.

Mako could actually feel his heart sink into his stomach as he realized what she was going to say. Fortunately, he was saved from having to reply by the phone, which had started ringing insistently.

"I'll get it," Mako said as he bolted out of his chair, nearly toppling it over.

Korra sighed as she waited for him to come back so she could finally tell him that if he was okay with such an unpredictable life with her, she couldn't wait to make it official.

"That was Lin," Mako said as he got back. "I have to go take care of this. I'll see you soon."

He was out the door in a minute, leaving Korra slightly worried because he seemed a little upset, and somehow she had a feeling that it wasn't about being called away for work.

* * *

"She doesn't want to get married," Mako told Bolin when he met up with him after his assignment at the station was done.

"But you-"

"She said her life was unpredictable," Mako cut him off. "She said it wouldn't be easy. There was a but after she said it's been great for the last two years."

"Mako, this is _Korra_ we're talking about!" Bolin reminded him. "She's never been the best with words. She's _living_ with you, for crying out loud!"

"And I'm okay with just that," Mako said. "I don't want to get married to anyone else. If this is how she wants things to be, then she can have it. I can't lose her again."

"But you _don't_ want it the way it is," Bolin countered. "You can't just ignore-"

"I only want it if it's with Korra," Mako clarified. "I'm only sure about it because it's _her_. I'm not going to blow it just because of this one thing."

"You're going to have to talk about it eventually," Bolin shrugged. "Might as well get it out in the open and get it over with."

"I hate it when you're actually right," Mako groused and took another sip of his drink before leaving. "I'll see you later."

"Going home?" Bolin asked.

"I dunno," Mako replied. "I need to clear my head before I talk to her."

And with that, he was out the door and walking down the street towards an unknown destination.

* * *

Korra couldn't understand why Mako had seemed so upset. He'd called to let her know that he'd finished his work at the station and was heading out to meet Bolin about something.

That was two hours ago.

" _We could've finished dinner by now,"_ Korra thought to herself. " _Something's not right."_

When he hadn't returned after two _more_ hours, she decided to call Bolin.

"Korra," Bolin groused, "It's 3 AM! Normal people sleep at this time!"

"Bolin, I'm sorry," Korra said, "but Mako said he was meeting you and that was four hours ago!"

"He didn't come home?" Bolin asked, suddenly alert.

"No, he hasn't," Korra replied. "Do you know where he might be?"

"Korra, I- You really should leave him alone for a bit," Bolin said seriously.

"What?" Korra asked, not quite sure whether she heard him right. "Bolin, what happened?"

"Just… just wait for him to get back, okay? Talk to him then. Until then, get some rest."

And with that, he hung up.

If that was supposed to calm Korra down, it failed miserably. She'd grabbed her coat and was just about to leave when the front door unlocked and Mako walked in.

"Going somewhere?" Mako asked her.

"Well, I was, since you've been wandering about for the last four hours!"

Mako sighed. "I had a lot to think about."

"Okay, what is it?" Korra asked.

"It's nothing you need to worry about," Mako assured her. "Really, don't work yourself up over it. You have enough on your plate as it is."

"If there's something bothering you, I'd like to know," Korra said, refusing to budge.

"It's really something _I_ need to deal with, Korra," Mako reminded her. "Please, go get some rest. You look like you haven't slept."

"Well, I didn't!" Korra yelled. "I didn't because my very considerate boyfriend left because he had some work to do, and then he decided to wander around for four hours without letting me know where he was going!"

"Relax, Korra," Mako groused. "It's not like we're married! Since when do you get so worked up about me being away?"

Korra didn't know how to respond to that. "Is that what this is about?"

"What?" Mako asked, his tone a little irate.

"Is this about us getting married? I know we'd only just started to talk about it-"

"Fine! Yes, it is about us getting married! Or should I say _not_ getting married?"

"Is… is that what you want?" Korra asked, trying not to sound as upset as she felt.

"All I know is that you think your life is too unpredictable," Mako replied. "You said the last two years have been great, and then there was a but."

Korra hadn't realized how it had sounded to him until he said it. "So… so you think-"

"Yes," Mako responded. "I didn't want to make a big deal out of it, because… because I'm willing to stay in your life however you want me to. I wanted to ask you to marry me, but after what you said, I just couldn't! So I went to talk to Bolin, and… and he said I should talk to you about it, but… I didn't want to upset you."

Korra simply couldn't believe it. They'd both been trying to do the exact same thing, yet somehow, she'd managed to make him think the exact opposite. She must've been smiling to herself because Mako seemed more worried than ever.

"Why're you smiling?" he asked her. "It's really not funny!"

"It really isn't," Korra clarified. "I'm really sorry, Mako. I didn't realize how that sounded to you."

"Okay…"

"What I wanted to say," Korra said as she wrapped her arms around her neck, "is that if you're okay with it, I'd love to share the rest of my unpredictable life with you."

"I knew it!" Mako sighed. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me," Korra replied with a smile. "Let's get married."

Mako simply lifted her off her feet and spun her around as she laughed, so relieved that he hadn't pushed her away like he had seven years ago.

"I'm so sorry I worried you," Mako whispered as he let her down slowly. "I just didn't know how to talk to you about this, and…"

"Don't worry about it," Korra assured him. "I didn't make it easier on you, either."

"I love you, Korra."

"I love you, too. Now let's celebrate our engagement before we tell everyone else."

Mako was only too happy to oblige.


End file.
